


Devastation

by BriMicky101



Category: Noragami
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depressing, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Noragami - Freeform, Sad, yatori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMicky101/pseuds/BriMicky101
Summary: Yato knew he shouldn't have let her come on the phantom hunt that day. He knew something was going to go wrong, but why didn't he do anything about it?





	

"Hiyori!"

Yato watched, helpless as the large eagle phantom bit down on Hiyori's bright pink tail. The bone chilling sound alone made Yato cry out. It was as loud as a firework and crunched like a bug being squished. But the thing that really hurt him was the pain filled scream that emitted from the girl. Bloodcurdling, and high pitched. Yato's entire being was frozen. Her body fell limp, and the phantom shook her by the tail back and forth, like a dog whipping a play toy side to side. Then, she fell. 

"Yato!"

Yato didn't hear his shinki yelling for him. He didn't hear the chaos around him. All he heard at that moment was the scream that came from Hiyori. It repeated over and over, never ending. He stepped forward slowly, his eyes reverting to a familiar cat-like state. His heart pounded in his ears, and all of his battle instincts kicked into overdrive. Nothing does that and lives much longer.

The phantom that had caused the devastating mess finally noticed Yato was there. It flew on its massive wings towards him, clearly intent on killing Yato as well as his shinki. But that wouldn't happen. Before the phantom could get even ten feet closer, Yato propelled foreward. His powerful legs attacking the ground like lightning, sending puffs of dust and smoke everywhere. Double swords sliced through the grotesque creature like it was merely paper. It exploded into a circle of red writing before vanishing completely.

"Revert, Yukine."

Yukine immediately ran to Hiyori's body, tears filling his bright eyes. Shaky hands flew to her neck to check for a pulse, but there wasn't one. He sobbed her name loudly, crying out to the bright blue sky. The sky didn't even hint at the tragedy that had just occurred. It remained the same blue it usually was, towering over the world. Yukine looked behind at his master, his tears cascading down his face in small rivers.

"She's gone." The young shinki's broken voice said. 

Yato slowly walked over, his footsteps the only other noise besides the sobbing teen in front of him. Hiyori, the girl he'd do anything for, gone? Yato couldn't believe it. He just couldn't process it. Hiyori is dead. Gone. Never again to be called by that name again. Yato always knew something like this would happen to her. He knew from the first time she refused to cut their ties. Why didn't he do it? At least then she'd be alive, laughing and having fun. Not lying there dead on the ground. Yato fell to his knees. This can't be real. Realization slowly crept through his numb body as he picked her up. Hiyori Iki was gone, and she was never coming back. A loud wail escaped Yato, tears finally appearing on his face. 

"Hiyori, no! Don't leave me!" Yato sobbed, rocking slowly back and forth, her body close to him. "Hiyori..." He said, much quieter than before.

Yato knew that he shouldn't have let her go with them. He should have trusted his instincts, and not let her go that day. It had seemed rather gloomy, but that didn't stop her from going. And, he grew to regret that for the next 5 years.

***

5 years passed from the day that Hiyori died. Yato and Yukine mostly did what they used to do; hunt phantoms and mooch off of Daikoku and Kofuku. Although, they did it with a certain gloom following them, a ghost of happiness they once had. Everything they did seemed to remind them of their lost friend. Brown hair, hospitals, school. Anything that even remotely remind them of Hiyori.

It was like almost every other day, the sun was shining brightly in the sky, like always, but with a different sort of shine. It was almost hinting at something that was going to happen. Something life changing and great.

"Yato?" Yukine said to his master worriedly. That day was one of the days when Yato rarely talked at all to anyone. He seemed to go into a sort of trance, his eyes going blank from any little shine they had left. He didn't eat, or even move during those times. It was like his soul left his body, just wandering around waiting for something -- or someone -- to capture it and bring it back.

"What?" Yato said, his voice devoid of any emotion. It hardly sounded like a question at all.

"Are you okay?"

Yato didn't answer immediately. Yukine waited patiently for a response from him. A cough, a noise, something, to tell him his master wasn't as broken as he seemed. "What do you think?" Was the quiet mumbled response.

"I just..." Yukine stopped to calm his shaky breathing. "I know what happened with Hi-"

"Don't say her name!" The words came out as almost a snarl. They were so full of overwhelming rage and sadness Yukine couldn't quite fathom. 

It wasn't only his voice that showed sadness, though. Yato's whole body showed it as well. His broad shoulders slumped permanently. The dark half circles under his once beautiful,  shining, blue eyes that had long time lost their flair. And the way he walked had also been affected. No longer were his movements bouncy and quick, but rather a slow, dragging of his feet.

At least Yukine was a little better. He had found a way to cope with the loss of Hiyori about a year or so after the accident. He wasn't sure exactly how, but it just started getting better.

At the beginning, Yukine tried to study and tutor himself, but ended up quitting without Hiyori by his side. It wasn't the difficulty, no that wasn't the problem, but rather the crushing pain of Hiyoris death that caused Yukine to stop studying. He couldn't live with the pain of remembering how Hiyori died every day. So, he quit. 

Quitting, for the most part, kept the sadness at a minimum, but Yukine always felt the sadness creeping up on him. It was like a constant curse that would haunt him until his death, or until he gave up. But no matter how much he felt it creep up on him, Yukine managed to keep away from it, focusing on random jobs he could do in Yato's place since his master was basically a living robot.

Although Yukines sadness seemed to disappear almost fully, the anger he held deep down never left him. All it needed was one big push to be set free.

"Why not?" Yukine felt himself snap suddenly, completely without any warning to either human there. "She deserves to be talked about. How great she was!" Yukine felt himself start to fall apart inside, breaking piece by piece. Tears began to overflow his eyes and form a river that flowed down his face. 

"Yuk-" Yato started, attempting to silence the boy.

"No! Don't you 'yuki' me! You're not the only one who had suffered through this! There's everyone she ever knew."

Yato's face paled, but Yukine didn't notice.

"Her family, friends? How do you think they felt?" Yukine continued to shout at Yato.

"Yukine." 

It wasn't Yato calling his name that took him out of his anger. It was Yato's face when it to soften from the hard, dead expression he had on for the five years since Hiyori passed. There was a small smile beginning to form on his face for the first time in years.

"Why are you smiling?" Yukine screeched, tears still streaming down his reddening face.

Yato couldn't breathe; talking was out of the question. He raised a shaky hand to point directly behind Yukine. He turned around in less than a millisecond, and could all of the blood instantly drain from his face.

Standing there behind him, was none other than Hiyori, a teary smile across her face. Her long arms were wide, awaiting a hug.

The two boys only took a moment to clarify if it was a dream or not, then jumped into the girls arms. Even if it was a dream, they didn't want to waste the bliss that came from seeing her again. They all fell onto the ground, arms wrapped tightly around each other. They held on as if they let go, she'd die all over again.

"I'm back."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a tab jumbled but I hope you can still follow good. Sorry if it's bad.


End file.
